Karin Kanjuan
Karin Kanjuan 'is a double spy who was on a mission on behalf of her clan/tribe, the Kanjuan in the anime, ''Reaction War. She is the main heroine of the story and is the younger fraternal-twin sister of Hitzuguja Kanjuan and they both have a goal to strengthen the Kanjuan Empire and stop the Centralized Government. Daughter of Kinjuga Kanjuan, the former leader of the Kanjuan Tribe, and Kiara Kanjuan, Karin and her brother were ordered to lead the missionary pursuit to exterminate the central governments military forces, namely Blu and Chan. Over the course of the series, Karin's stoic and otherwise serious demeanor somewhat diminishes, showing a much more kinder and caring side to her. Appearance Personality Background Information Karin will do anything to terminate the central government and ensure that the rebellion takes over as the new government. Karin has a ruthless nature and has killed many who disapprove of her aggressive and at times reckless methods. This includes her own mother. However, in order to remove suspicion, Karin appears to be calm and innocent when around others. She specializes in depleting the enemy's chi to the degree of death. ['''Post] After the war ended, Karin has recognized her problem with aggression and has entered rehabilitation. Karin has also become an important figure of the new Collaborative Government. Even knowing that both of her sons was killed, Naya Hisogato recognized that it is in the best interest to collaborate with the Kanjuan. Furthermore, Karin is known to be the most kind-hearted person in the new government and many people have come to look up to her. So many people have come to look up to her that she has been nominated to be the leader of the Collaborative Government. [Post] After Blu left Harakayai and entered Sailor's world, Karin has been promoted to temporary Leader of Chi Warriors. Karin has developed a sudden anger against Blu due to his reckless actions against society and the world. Biography Abilities/Attacks Rank: C Abilities/Attacks *'Tiger Seal': This seal, most likely Karin's most deadly seal, has the ability to deplete an enemy's energy completely. Karin first plants the seal into the ground, then attacks the enemy in midair and lastly, releases an amazing amount of chi into her palms and plummets the enemy down into the seal. If the mid-air attacks fail to kill the enemy, the depletion of chi, surely and effectively kills the enemy. Relative chi depletion: 35% *'Palm Release': Alike, Blu's elemental strike and release, Karin gathers chi in her palms and fists, and once in contact, releases her chi into her advesary, dealing an unsurmountable amount of damage to that person's vital organs. Relative chi depletion: 15% *'Boar Seal': This seal replinishes Karin's health and chi, allowing her to do double the amount of chi attacks that she could usually have done. This seal must be prepared in advance, therefore, Karin only uses this in the midst of battle. Relative chi gained: +100% *'Dragon Seal': This seal summons a gigantic dragon, Karin can only use this seal for 10 minutes on account of the massive amount of chi it requires to keep the dragon in loyal control. Relative chi depletion: 80% *'Motherly Seal': The seal placed on Karin by her mother, this seal has the ability to unlock a tremendous amount of power. This power allows Karin to levitate, make movements that can be compared to sound and release chi into devastating rays, beams, and currents. Once this power is used, Karin can never use it again. In addition, this seal makes Karin extremely weak and may require a recovery time for up to four months.Relative chi depletion: 0% TIME SKIP Rank: B *''Abilities/Attacks:'' *'Roaring Dragon:' Using the dragon seal, Karin summons a dragon and attacks the enemy with it. This dragon has the ability to breath fire and donate energy to Karin. This dragon appears to be even more elegant than the dragon that Karin summoned in the tournament saga. Relative chi depletion: 70% *'Common Lock:' Karin's new ability, the common lock, allows Karin to seal away an enemies ability away. Once sealed that enemy can no longer attack and is forever paralyzed. Karin developed this ability right after the war ended, and has only used it against those who act in criminal manners. Relative chi depletion: 15% TIME SKIP Rank: A Abilities/Attacks: *'Fire Piercing Palm: '''A upgrade to pressurized palm that actually strikes the air with so much force that it creates a flame that engulfs the enemy. This can usually kill in one hit and is a counter to Blu's Demon Strike, however, does not have nearly as much power and chi used with it. '''Relative chi depletion: 30%' *'Break Lock: '''A counter to Common Lock that breaks the Common Lock for victims that have been sealed by it. Karin uses this on Excentriv, so that he can help take down Blu in the fight for Sailor's world. '''Relative chi depletion: 40%' List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kanjuan Tribe Category:Karin's Chi Guardian Warriors